currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Niue 2,012 cent coin
Niue |value= $20.12 |years= 2012 |mass= 31.1 g |diameter= 45.3 × 30.3 mm |composition= silver |shape= oval-shaped |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , , state title, value, year |reverse= , , , year }} The 2,012 cent coin is a former non-circulating commemorative coin of Niue. It was issued two types in January 2012 in observance of the 100th anniversary of the of the , one of the deadliest peacetime maritime disasters in history. Both pieces were authorized by the and struck at the Czech Mint in . The two coins are currently legal tender in their country of origin, each carrying a face value equivalent to 20.12 Niue dollars, the equivalent of 20.12 New Zealand dollars. However, as collectors' pieces, they are not used in general circulation. Both types are composed of .999 fine silver and measure 31.1 grams in mass. Unlike most coins, the two pieces are -shaped, having a horizontal diameter of 45.3 millimeters and vertical diameter of 30.3 millimeters. They have medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge. The obverse of both types was designed by Czech artists Zbyněk Fojtů (1963–) and Milan Sypěna. It features an illustration of the RMS Titanic traveling left with a small appearing to the ship's and a larger iceberg displayed to its starboard. On one of the two types, these icebergs are colorized using . A portrait of an elderly (1926–; r. 1952–), the of the Realm of New Zealand, including Niue, appears inside a solid circular boundary above the Titanic's . This depiction of the queen is based on the coin portrait designed by Ian Rank-Broadley (1952–), which shows the monarch facing right and wearing the , one her most recognizable s. Printed clockwise along the rim above is the state title "NIUE ISLAND", which is followed by a circular point and the caption "ELIZABETH II.". Engraved on two horizontal lines near the bottom of the piece is the face value "2012 CENTS", the numeral rendered in significantly larger print than the following word. Each of the digits in the value partially superimposes the illustration of the Titanic. Written in small print to the left of the image is the date of minting, "2012", and inscribed in a similar size to the left of the same illustration is the ed "ČM" mark of the Czech Mint. The reverse of the two types was designed by Milan Sypěna. An illustration of a to the Titanic appears in the center, and is flanked to the upper left by a to and to the right by a . Engraved to the left of the boarding pass are the dates "1912" and "2012", respectively signifying the year the Titanic sank and the date of the 100th anniversary. The legend "100 YEARS SINCE THE TITANIC DISASTER" is inscribed clockwise along the rim above, while the equivalent, "100 LET OD ZKÁZY TITANIKU" is engraved in the opposite direction at the periphery below. As many as 2,012 proofs of each type were allowed to be manufactured. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • *Colnect – • *Czech Mint – 100 years from the sinking of Titanic proof • 100 years from the sinking of Titanic colored proof *Schön, Günter/Kramer, Sebastian, Weltmünzkatalog 21. Jahrhundert 2001–2015, 2. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461208 Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Commonwealth realms Category:Coins of Niue Category:Coins of the Realm of New Zealand Category:Coins with Czech inscriptions Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Colorized coins Category:Dated coins Category:Niue dollar Category:Oval-shaped coins Category:Silver